Naruto's Demon Side
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: What would happen if Kyuubi never was sealed inside Naruto, but what happened was that the Kyuubi found Naruto sitting on a pile of rubble in the burning Leaf Village and he doesn't remember anything. You'll have to read and find out! Yaoi later!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains bloody violence, nothing else.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but I so wish I could one day!

Kyuubi no Kitsune walked along the burning city of Kohana, the Hidden Leaf Village, he had turned into his human form so that he could make sure he killed everyone. He laughed as he walked closer to the remains of the Hokage tower, but then he noticed a small boy rummaging out of the pile of rubble. Kyuubi walked over to the boy, but he didn't scream, he just stared at the demon lord.

" Where am I, " the blonde boy looked up at the fox like man, the little boys light blue eyes shimmered from the bright fire, " who are you? Who am I, I'm scared! " The little boy lay in a ball on the ground, Kyuubi could tell that the boy had immense chakra.

He strolled over to the boy, picking him up in his arms.

" Don't worry, " the fox demon's chakra engulfed the boy's body, his body began to change, " I will protect you, I won't let anyone harm you. " The blue eyes of the little boy changed to a blood red with cat like slits, he grew a fox-tail, ears and his hair changed to a dark shade of red.

The demon's fox attributes showed in the little boy, the demon king nine fox tails swished behind him, and his ears perked. He turned around to find a young black haired boy, and just around the same age as the red head. The raven haired boy stood in complete and utter fear, but he tried to stay calm as the demon's patients grew thin. " What do you want boy, you are losing my patients, and I have very little already. "

" What are you doing to Naruto? " The demon king looked at the little boy in his arms, the little boy looked confused.

He noticed the boy had grown three whisker-like marks on each side of his face, and the red headed twelve year old stared at the boy across from the pair.

" Who are you? " The raven boy stood in shock, he then fell to the ground with sobs over coming him.

" What did you do to him Kyuubi! " The red haired boy smiled as he looked up at Kyuubi, and Kyuubi tilted one eyebrow in confusing.

" I finally learned your name, is my name Naruto? " Kyuubi shook his head, but the little raven boy only heard the beginning of the sentence.

He then stood up and began to walk towards the pair, Kyuubi's chakra began to grow.

" Naruto, why are you... "

" NO! " The demon lord screamed this immense power, the raven boy could barely keep himself from falling back to the ground.

The little fox boy shook from the sudden noise, but then the Kyuubi pulled the boy closer. " You are not Naruto, not anymore, you are now my demon child. Your name will be chosen once you have proved your power, and I can tell you how. "

" How Kyuubi-sensei, how powerful are you? " Kyuubi chuckled lightly as the raven boy walked slowly to them, but Kyuubi no longer cared.

" I am the most powerful demon in the world, and once you kill someone, you will be able to become as powerful as me. " The little boy smiled as Kyuubi gently placed him to his feet, the demon then pointed to the other boy.

The boy stopped immediately, he was just a few yards away from the two.

" You are just wishing to get killed aren't you, " the boy's body began to shake in fear, but the little kitsune just smirked, " what do you think my little demon? "

" What do you mean Kyuubi-sensei? " The other boy tried to control his anger, but Kyuubi just smiled sweetly.

" Your first victim of course, do you think you're ready? " The other boy's eyes widened, but all the kitsune did was smirk.

" Sure, then will I learn my name and become as powerful as you? " The Kyuubi nodded, then looked back at the boy in front of them.

" I will watch and make sure you don't get hurt, but this will be a fair fight. " He bent his legs so that he could be at the boy's eye level, he then held him hands in front of him. " Once you kill him, you will learn your name and come and live with me. You will have all of my love, more then anyone ever could. " The boy smiled widely, then turned to look at the other boy.

" I'm ready. " Kyuubi smiled, then walked over to a pile of rubble a few feet away.

Then the little boy was covered in his and Kyuubi's chakra, his red hair grew longer. His ears and tail grew in length and size.

" Naruto... "

" No, " the black haired boy's tears fell to the ground, making the small fire hiss, " that isn't me anymore. I am Kyuubi's child, and nothing will change my mind. I am wonder how you know me, what is your name boy? "

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, don't you remember? " The little boy shook his head lightly, his red hair was all the way down to his neck.

" I don't even remember how old I am, all I know is that I am Kyuubi's child, and for some weird reason I'm really craving ramen. " Sasuke chuckled a little, but soon stopped as the kitsune boy ran towards him.

He held the front of the boy's collar, holding him up in the air. " Don't let down your guard, I still remember all of my training, so don't think I don't know what I'm doing. " He threw Sasuke to a pile of rubble, making the ground shake.

He jumped and held out his arm as the Sasuke stood up from the rubble, he threw his arm at the boy. Blood dripped to the ground, his long fingernails pierced through the boy. He then pulled out his arm, the black haired boy choked on his blood as he laid on the ground. The little fox turned to the demon lord sitting on a pile of rubble, he slowly walked over to him. He then felt his body burn, he stumbled, but felt someone catching him in their arms.

" You are a handful, aren't you? " The kitsune looked up at a boy that looked very similar to Sasuke, his red eyes stared at his own.

" How do you... Who are you? " The larger boy stood the boy back up, and smiled at the little boy.

" I am Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's big brother. " The red kitsune stood in shock and fear, but Itachi just put his hand on the boy's head. " Don't worry, I was planning on killing him anyway. Your father came just at the right time, I was planning on killing my entire family today. " Itachi pointed at Kyuubi as he walked over to the pair, the kitsune smirked as his father walked closer. " He beat me to the punch though, but I don't mind. " The kitsune smiled as Kyuubi walked over and placed his arm around his boy's shoulder.

" How are you, I heard your plan and I wanted to help. "

" And I thank you for that, I would have liked to kill me brother though, but beggers can't be choosers. "

" So true, " the demon lord then picked up the blonde in his arms, " are you here because you want to join us in our quest? " Itachi's nodded, then walked out of the burning city.

" Kyuubi-sensei, what is my name? " Kyuubi smirked as the walked out of the city, he then began to jump from tree to tree.

" Your name will be chosen by the demon council, I am the demon king, so you will get treated better then anyone in my village. That is better then what this village would act around you, you are going to have a hard first days. " The boy tilted his head to one side, making Kyuubi smile kindly. " Your body will be changing, it will hurt at first, but I know that you are powerful enough to handle it. " They stopped jumping as they landed to the ground, in front of them was a large gate covered in black chakra.

It's red seal faded for a second, then the doors opened and they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything realited to Naruto in any way shape or form.

" Where are we Kyuubi-sensei? " The red head asked quietly as the walked past the village's residence, they bowed their heads as the group past them.

" We are at my village, the Village Hidden in the Shadows. " The boy smiled as the went into a large tower, it looked similar to the Hokage tower and was probably made for the same thing too.

They walked into a large room with demon people everywhere, each one had animal ears and tail or had animalistic features. With the boy still in his arms, Kyuubi walked into the middle of the room in front of a pale man sitting on the tallest platform.

" Orochimaru, how have you been? " The tall man sat up as Kyuubi waved to the snake like man, he smirked as he ordered all the rest of the council to their seats.

" I know that we are friends, but we need to act civilized when were in here. " Kyuubi smirked as he rubbed the back of his head, the snake man smiled lightly at his action.

He then coughed lightly as he looked down at the fox boy, the little boy smiled sweetly.

" This is my child, and we need to make him a name. " Orochimaru nodded, then ordered two of the council members to stand.

They then slowly walked over at the boy, they pulled away at his shirt. It made the boy giggle from the touch of their fingers against his skin, they tried to examine the boy as he squirmed even more. They pulled the boy up to stand as he fell to the floor, they stopped as they stared into his red eyes. They looked back at each other and slowly nodded, then walked over to Orochimaru. They whispered into his ear, when they left, the snake man smirked evilly.

" You are very lucky to earn this name, Kagesenshi, very lucky indeed my child. "

" Why, if I may ask so kindly Orochimaru-sama? " Orochimaru smirked as he stood up from his chair at his platform and walked over to the small boy.

" You are lucky because people here develop powers with their name and that name helps your power. You name means "shadow soldier," and that will help your demon side grow in the shadows. Your shadow side will grow as you learn the way of demons, and it will help your strength. " He kneels down to the boy's level, and put his hand on the boy's head.

Kagesenshi smiled as the snake man looked into his eyes, and the man could see his demon side calling out for blood.

He smiled as he saw the boy's eyes change for one moment to a dark red as blood, and the little kitsune didn't ever notice. " Also, with that name, you are going to learn from Kyuubi. " He looked up at the fox lord, he smiled as Orochimaru stood up. " I can see much strength in this boy form miles away, you are very lucky to have found him before he got killed. " Kagesenshi smiled as Kyuubi put his arm around him, and waved as he walked out of the building with Itachi not too far behind.

" What are we going to do now Kyuubi-sensei? " Kyuubi smiled as his child walked along his side, Itachi looked at the boy as they walked.

" We are going to start your training, as soon as you learn to control your fox demon side. " Kagesenshi grinned widely as he jumped up in front of the old men, he waved at the pair as he ran farther in front of them.

They walked past many city dwellers, and all of them could tell he had power as the moved out of his way. The red head smiled as he walked past them, and he put his hands behind his head as he walked back to the older men. They walked towards a huge training grounds, and Kagesenshi was soon covered in black chakra. His eyes almost completely black, and his fur turned almost black as well.

" Come on, I want to learn so I can be as powerful as you Kyuubi-sensei! " The older men smiled as they walked over to the boy, and they soon began to train.

-8 years later-

" Ita-kun! " The the raven man looked back at a long, blood red headed boy.

His nine-tails shook behind him, he thick whisker marks joined together as it went down his neck. His fox ears poked out of each side of his head, which perked as Itachi smiled back as he stopped in front of him.

" How was it, did you finish it? " Kagesenshi nodded as he placed his arms around his shoulder, they then began to walk over to the local ramen shop. ' You're almost in control, just one more person. ' Itachi mental thought asthey walked into the Village Hidden in the Shadows.

" Hey, what do you think, do you want some ramen? " He walked over to the shop as Kagesenshi ran, and sat on the stool while he ordered five bowls of ramen.

" Are you ever going to eat anything other then ramen? " Kagesenshi laughed as Itachi sat next to him.

" How've you been, I haven't seen you in a while! " The older man smirked and soon joined the young man.

" I've been good, I was just wanting to be able to say happy birthday to you. " Kagesenshi grinned evilly, and Itachi soon joined him.

" I loved your last present you gave me,...when I turned eighteen. " Kagesenshi blushed lightly, and Itachi put his arm around the boy's waist.

" I can give you another present like that if you want? " The red head blushed a even darker red then his hair, and it was as dark as blood.

" I would like that, but we were only able to do that because of the fact that Kyuu-kun was out on his killing spree. " They both grinned as they looked around for any signs of the demon king, and they had noticed that Kyuubi was no where in sight.

They faced each other, and soon kissed each other's lips. They soon pulled back as they felt the Kyuubi's eyes barring into the back of their heads. They both looked back to seen the demon lord standing right behind them, and the almost wet themselves from sheer terror.

" Kyuu-kun...I.. "

" Don't worry, " Kagesenshi tilted his head perfect timing with Itachi, " I've know for a while. I believe that everyone has their own choices in life, and you have the ability to chose your own path in life. " The red head smiled as Kyuubi walked forward and hugged the young man.

" I hope you won't think of us differently Kyuubi-sensei. " Itachi whispered to the demon king, and he just chuckled as he pulled back and faced the raven man.

" Of course not, they way you love never changes what I think of any of you. It will only raise my respect for you if you embrace it and live on without other people bring you down for who you love. " Kyuubi smiled as he sat down next to the pair, and ordered a bowl of ramen.

" Why are you back so early Kyuu-kun, did you get bored that quickly? " The demon king smirked as he quickly finished his bowl, and he then stood up and began to walk off as the pair followed.

" No, I came to give you some news my child. " The young fox boy looked back, not with excitement, but with sheer terror.

Kyuubi never brought back good news, he only brings bad news, because good news is usually just him coming back with him telling how many people he killed. Even though Kyuubi looked calm, he could still give away the fact that he was serious with his words, and this seemed serious by his tone of voice.

" I have found out that some of the people in the village that I found you in are still alive, and searching for you. Also, the boy that you killed was brought back not to soon after he died. You still killed him, so you did prove your power, but you have to finish the job. I am planning on finally getting rid of that pitiful village, and ridding the world of your horrible life. Also to finish your training, and your close. "


	3. Chapter 3

Kagesenshi grinned evilly, and Itachi always loved his evil side. He liked it when they always had sex, and they have been doing it for a while now. They had began their love life when he had turned fifteen, and they had loved every minute of it. They had never had much time together because of the fact of Kyuubi finding out, and his wrath that they thought they would clearly face.

" Are we leaving today, because I am ready to have fun with that boy. What was his name again, I have horrible memory. "

" Sasuke, I only remember because that's all I heard was my mother talking about him every second. " The little fox giggled as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, and they soon sat outside as Kyuubi went inside their home.

" I'll be right back, I grabbed your things already so I just have to grab them real quick. " The pair nodded as Kyuubi walked in, and Kagesenshi sat on Itachi's lap as they waited.

Itachi quickly began to kiss the back of the little fox's neck, and the fox moaned lightly in return.

" Itachi...not now. " Itachi giggled at the way the little red fox strained for words, and he just wanted to have some fun.

" Why little kit, " he began to nibble on the red head's fox ear, " I'm having fun. " They both stopped as Kyuubi walked back out, and he coughed loudly.

The pair stood up and coughed lightly, and the blushed lightly.

" You guys can do that later, " they blushed even more, " but we need to get to work. " The walked on as Kyuubi handed them their individual bags, and they all walked past the village gates into the forest.

They all jumped into the air onto the trees, ad soon found themselves at the Hidden Leaf Village. They jumped down at the gate, and Kyuubi turned into a fox. Kagesenshi and Itachi put on their headbands, and the little fox jumped into the young kitsune's arms.The gates opened as the gate guards noticed their headbands, and the pair lightly snikered as they walked in with their devilish thoughts.

A boy ran over to the pair, and gasped for air as he bent over to catch his breath. " Naruto, I haven't seen you in years! " The boy stood back up and stared at the demon boy.

His brown hair went to his ears, and a little white dog sat on his head.

" Kagesenshi, " the demon looked down at Kyuubi as he spoke, " your name was once Naruto, but don't get to use to it. If you don't remember your demon name, then your demon will take over. " The boy shivered at the thought of his demon controling him, and he knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

" Don't you remember me Naruto, " the kitsune boy looked up at the boy and noticed his two fang marks on his cheeks, " it's Kiba. " He nodded at the dog boy, and he smiled back.

" My memory's a little off since I left, so you'll have to help me. " Kiba smiled back at him, and told him to follow.

" You've been gone for a while, and everyone missed you a lot. " Kagesenshi sighed inwardly, and Itachi snickered to himself from the dog boy's comment. " Sasuke missed you the most, " the little kitsune looked up at the dog boy, " and you're all he talks about. " He smirked devilishly to himself, and he chuckled at the image of Sasuke sitting on a hospital bed screaming his name.

" Where is he? " Kiba looked back at Kagesenshi, and he smiled as he walked him to the hospital.

" He's in the second door on the left on the top floor. " He smiled as he ran to the door, and Itachi followed.

" I wonder if he remember's me with Kyuubi? " Kagesenshi smirked to himself, and Itachi smiled behind him.

They walked inside, and Sasuke was laying on the hospital bed. Kyuubi sat on his neck and wrapped his tail around him.

They stood beside the sleeping Sasuke, who didn't even notice them standing above him just wanting to kill him. Kagesenshi didn't want to take the chance of Sasuke remembering, so he placed his hand over the boy's neck. His arm was exposed for what it truley was, black smoke came from his body as his demon's chakra impowered him. His tail was joined my another, and his eyes turned completley black.

" Naruto? " Kagesenshi quickly returned to noraml as fast as he could, and it was just in time as a pink haired girl walked inside.

" Who is she? " Kagesenshi whispered to Kyuubi as the girl stood beside him and smiled sweetly.

" She's Sakura, she was once the girl you had feelings for. "

" Why did I ever think that I wanted her, Itachi's all I ever wanted. " He whispered to himself as he held Itachi's hand, and Sakura noticed this, which clearly made her jealous.

" Sasuke missed you, a lot. " She seemed to be trying to send him a message by her sound of voice, but Kagesenshi didn't take notice.

" Really? " Kagesinshi giggled to himself, and sat down beside the bed. " Don't worry about Sasuke tonight, I'll watch over him since he missed me so much. I'll stay with him alone tonight, " He winked at Itachi, who smirked back as he stood beside his love, and just held Naruto's hand the whole time, " Itachi can keep you company since your all alone. " He winked at Itachi once more, and he understood what Kagesenshi was asking of him.

" Let's leave them alone. " Itachi quickly said as he grabbed a hold of the girl's hand, and that clearly shocked her as blushed covered her face.

Itachi sighed as he pulled the girl away, while outside and walking to Sakura's home, the sun fell down below and the moon soon showed itself. This made Kagesenshi's demon thirsty for blood, and Naruto tried to control it until everyone left the hospital.

" Wait, we don't want anyone to find out! " Naruto spoke to himself, because his mind was overwellmed by his demon and could not be hear if he spoke to him in his mind.

**" How cares, just kill him already! I've waited to long already! " **Naruto couldn't control himself as his claw extended over Sasuke's throat, who was still passed out.

" I know, just wait, and you'll have him! " His claw grabbed a hold of Sasuke's throat, and the raven haired boy's body pleaded for air as he gasped for air.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagesenshi grinned evilly, and Itachi always loved his evil side. He liked it when they always had sex, and they have been doing it for a while now. They had begun their love life when he had turned fifteen, and they had loved every minute of it. They had never had much time together because of the fact of Kyuubi finding out, and his wrath that they thought they would clearly face.

"Are we leaving today, because I am ready to have fun with that boy? What was his name again, I have horrible memory. "

"Sasuke, I only remember because that's all I heard was my mother talking about him every second." The little fox giggled as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, and they soon sat outside as Kyuubi went inside their home.

"I'll be right back; I grabbed your things already so I just have to grab them real quick." The pair nodded as Kyuubi walked in, and Kagesenshi sat on Itachi's lap as they waited.

Itachi quickly began to kiss the back of the little fox's neck, and the fox moaned lightly in return.

"Itachi...not now." Itachi giggled at the way the little red fox strained for words, and he just wanted to have some fun.

"Why little kit," he began to nibble on the red head's fox ear, "I'm having fun." They both stopped as Kyuubi walked back out, and he coughed loudly.

The pair stood up and coughed lightly, and the blushed lightly.

"You guys can do that later," they blushed even more, "but we need to get to work." The walked on as Kyuubi handed them their individual bags, and they all walked past the village gates into the forest.

They all jumped into the air onto the trees, ad soon found themselves at the Hidden Leaf Village. They jumped down at the gate, and Kyuubi turned into a fox. Kagesenshi and Itachi put on their headbands, and the little fox jumped into the young kitsune's arms. The gates opened as the gate guards noticed their headbands, and the pair lightly snickered as they walked in with their devilish thoughts.

A boy ran toward the pair, and bent over as he tried to catch his breath. "Naruto, I haven't seen you in so long!" The boy stood back up and stared at the demon boy.

His brown hair went to his ears, and a little white dog sat on his head.

"Kagesenshi," the demon looked down at Kyuubi as he spoke, "your name was once Naruto, but don't get to use to it. If you don't remember your demon name, then your demon will take over." The boy shivered at the thought of his demon controlling him, and he knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Don't you remember me Naruto," the kitsune boy looked up at the boy and noticed his two fang marks on his cheeks, "it's Kiba." He nodded at the dog boy, and he smiled back.

"My memory's a little off since I left, so you'll have to help me." Kiba smiled back at him, and told him to follow.

"You've been gone for a while, and everyone missed you a lot." Kagesenshi sighed inwardly, and Itachi snickered to himself from the dog boy's comment. "Sasuke missed you the most," the little kitsune looked up at the dog boy, "and you're all he talks about." He smirked devilishly to himself, and he chuckled at the image of Sasuke sitting on a hospital bed screaming his name

"Where is he?" Kiba looked back at Kagesenshi, and he smiled as he walked him to the hospital.

"He's in the second door on the left on the top floor." He smiled as he ran to the door, and Itachi followed.

"I wonder if he remembers me with Kyuubi." Kagesenshi smirked to himself, and Itachi smiled behind him.

They walked inside, and Sasuke was lying on the hospital bed. Kyuubi sat on his neck and wrapped his tail around him.

They stood beside the sleeping Sasuke, who didn't even notice them standing above him just wanting to kill him. Kagesenshi didn't want to take the chance of Sasuke remembering, so he placed his hand over the boy's neck. His arm was exposed for what it truly was; black smoke came from his body as his demon's chakra empowered him. His tail was joined by another, and his eyes turned completely black.

"Naruto?" Kagesenshi quickly returned to normal as fast as he could, and it was just in time as a pink haired girl walked inside.

"Who is she?" Kagesenshi whispered to Kyuubi as the girl stood beside him and smiled sweetly.

"She's Sakura; she was once the girl you had feelings for."

"Why did I ever think that I wanted her, Itachi's all I ever wanted?" He whispered to himself as he held Itachi's hand, and Sakura noticed this, which clearly made her jealous.

"Sasuke missed you, a lot." She seemed to be trying to send him a message by her sound of voice, but Kagesenshi didn't take notice.

"Really?" Kagesenshi giggled to himself, and sat down beside the bed. "Don't worry about Sasuke tonight; I'll watch over him since he missed me so much. I'll stay with him alone tonight," He winked at Itachi, who smirked back as he stood beside his love, and just held Kagesenshi's hand the whole time, "Itachi can keep you company since you're all alone." He winked at Itachi once more, and he understood what Kagesenshi was asking of him.

"Let's leave them alone." Itachi quickly said as he grabbed a hold of the girl's hand, and that clearly shocked her as blushed covered her face.

Itachi sighed as he pulled the girl away, while outside and walking to Sakura's home, the sun fell down below and the moon soon showed itself. This made Kagesenshi's demon thirsty for blood, and Kagesenshi tried to control it until everyone left the hospital.

"Wait, we don't want anyone to find out!" Kagesenshi spoke to himself, because his mind was overwhelmed by his demon and could not be hear if he spoke to him in his mind.

**"Who cares, just kill him already! I've waited too long already!" **He couldn't control himself as his claw extended over Sasuke's throat, which was still passed out.

"I know, just wait, and you'll have him!" His claw grabbed a hold of Sasuke's throat, and the raven haired boy's body pleaded for air as he gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

-Itachi-

He sat out with her outside the hospital, and was pissed that she didn't say happy birthday to his little Kagesenshi. He wanted to give him the gift of her crying when she sees Sasuke dead, but he had to wait. Kagesenshi would show him that it was over soon enough, and Kyuubi was going to met them before his demon took over.

He looked over at Sakura, who was looking up at Sasuke's room window, and he just wanted to kill her, but he had to control himself. He then turned to see Kyuubi walking down to him, but still in his fox form.

"Itachi, Naruto needs your help." He whispered to him, and Itachi quickly stood up. 

He ran up to Sasuke's room, and saw Kagesenshi's demon flowing out of his body. Sasuke was gone, dead, but he couldn't take control. Itachi held him from the back, and calmed him.

"Kagesenshi…calm down, take control." He whispered to his love, and he slowly fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ita-kun." Kagesenshi whispered, and Itachi just kissed him softly.

He picked him up, and took him past Sakura as she walked to the room.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" She asked, and Itachi didn't look at her as she spoke. 

Sakura went home as they walked out. Kagesenshi killed him, but he made it look like it was natural, just for the sake of Kagesenshi being able to stay in the village to finish them off.

"He's tired." He said as he walked to a hotel nearby, and laid Naruto on his bed as Kyuubi laid on the edge.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." Kagesenshi whispered to him, and Itachi just smiled as he sat on the bed with him in his lap.

"It's okay, don't worry little Kage." He whispered as he kissed his neck, and hugged him tightly.

Kyuubi sat up, and looked at them.

"I need to look around, I'll be back." Kyuubi said as he moved to the window, and jumped down.

Both Kagesenshi, and Itachi smiled at one another as they laid down on the bed together.

"Happy birthday." Itachi whispered to the little blonde, and they kissed one another for a few minutes.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Itachi let the little Kage win since it was his birthday. The blonde was surprised a little when he heard Itachi moaning, and that made the fox boy smirk. He slowly moved Itachi back onto the bed, and he moved his hands all along Itachi's waist. They pulled back, and Kage pulled away at Itachi's shirt, then his own. He licked at Itachi's chest, and down to his pant line. He slowly pulled off Itachi's pants, and boxers.

He then playfully licked at Itachi's bulging erection, and he could hear Itachi moaning his name. "Kage…." He slowly sat up, and bent over the boy because of the pleasure. 

The boy sucked strongly, and Itachi was almost there. "Kage…wait." The boy looked up at Itachi's words, and his face was red. "It's your birthday." Itachi could barley speak, but he got the message through.

"Okay." Naruto pulled off his pants, and boxers.

Itachi smiled, and started to lick Kage's erection, now he was quickly bending over Itachi. They were both so horny that they would probably blow any minute. "Itachi…I want you…in me…." He said between breaths.

Itachi looked up, and smiled; he was glad to do little Kage. He turned him around and placed his dick inside the blond, and Kage was ready. Back and forth they went, and they climaxed at the same time, and fell onto the bed, soaking in sweat. They stared into each other's eyes, and kissed lightly over and over. They giggled, and laid down with one another.

The morning brought a loud explosion, they both ran out after putting clothes on, and found Kyuubi being chased by the Hidden Leaf Village's residents. They ran out, and Kage saw the most horrible thing ever. They had Kyuubi by the tail, and hitting him on the head, knocking him out before he could fight back.

Kage was so furious, he didn't want Kyuubi to die, and he easily could die in the shape he was in now. His demon was pouring out because of his crazy emotions, and the darkness fell out, and grabbed a hold of all of the village's residents. He walked over to Kyuubi laying in the dirt, with all the humans around him in his grasp.

He sat down, and picked up Kyuubi; who was bleeding profusely. "Kyuubi…don't die…" He quietly said as he hugged the demon fox.

"Don't worry about me…you'll live on…you have Itachi." Kyuubi smiled, and licked Kage's face.

"I won't live on, but I'll try." Kage tried to smile, but tears fell down his face.

"Good little Kage…when I die…I will give you my power…and teach you all you need." Kyuubi whispered, Kage agreed by nodding, and that's when Kyuubi died with a smile on his face.

Kyuubi died in a ball of fire, and fused with Kage's heart. His body had more fur, and was just like Kyuubi but a little different; black fur running down his head, nine tails, and large black smoke flowing over his body. His eyes were completely black, and his face formed a little snout like a fox, his hands had claws, canines shooting out of his lips, and black nose.

"You will all pay!" Kage tightened his grip on the village people, blood shot out everywhere, and the smoke disintegrated their body, and flew out like smog on the village.

Everyone was gone, and Kage was the new Demon king. All the demons moved to the village, and slowly started to plan on taking over other villages.


End file.
